Lightning strikes
A fanfiction made by Nightpaw that Will be finshed. FalconClan: Leader- Hawkstar: Dark brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes. Deputy- Birdwing: Tan she-cat w/ green eyes. Medicine cat- Leaffang: Gray and white tom w/ amber eyes Apprentice- Songpaw '' Warriors- Silverlake: Silver tabby she-cat w/ ice blue eyes SmallFlame: Small Pale ginger tom w/ green eyes GoldenClaw: Golden and white tabby tom w/ blue eyes MarineHeart: Blue-gray she-cat w/ sea blue eyes DappledFur: Tortie she-cat w/ green eyes FreezeGaze: White tom w/ blue eyes Horsefoot: Brown tom w/ black paws w/ amber eyes Whitetrail: Snowy white she-cat w/ a brown patch around her left eye w/ green eyes Rednarrow: Reddish brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes ''Apprentice: Lightningpaw Apprentices-Songpaw: Silver and white she-cat w/ soft blue eyes (Med cat apprentice) Lightningpaw: Tan and white tabby tom w/ half of his right ear missing and a scar on his left eye w/ dark blue eyes Queens- Grassheart: Brown tabby she-cat w/ green eyes (Mother to lightningpaw, oldest queen) Sweetacorn: Brown and black she-cat w/ amber eyes (Mother to Blackkit, A black she-cat, Palekit, tan tabby she-cat and limekit, a brown tom) Minnowair: Silver she-cat w/ blue eyes (expecting horsefoot's kits) Elders- Marshleap: Old ginger and white tabby tom w/ green eyes Northstep- Old white she-cat w/ blind blue eyes Iceflower: Old Silver she-cat w/ pale amber eyes Fallendew: Old dusky brown she-cat w/ green eyes Rainfeather: Gray tom w/ blue eyes Cloudclan- Leader- Dropstar: White battle-scarred tom w/ green eyes Deputy- Souldust: Brown she-cat w/ light evening violet eyes Medicine cat- Diamondstripe: Blue-gray dusky she-cat w/ blue eyes Apprentice- Redpaw ShellClan Leader- Wavestar: Blue-gray she-cat w/ blue eyes Deputy- Bronzeblood: Bronze and red tom w/ green eyes Medicine cat- Rabbitfoot: Light brown tabby tom w/ green eyes Apprentince-Bushpaw Lightclan Leader- Duskstar: Gray and black she-cat w/ blue eyes Deputy- Tigerfang: Dark brown tabby tom w/ green eyes Medicine cat- Withereyes: Glossy black she-cat w/ very dark green eyes Apprentince-Olivepaw Prologue A tan and white tabby tom slid out of his mother's womb. The FalconClan medicine cat, Leaffang, gave the queen some poppy seeds and twiched his whiskers. "This kit is awfully big Grassheart, his legs hardly fit his body" he mewed, nosing the kit to his mother. "So?" "So he may have troubles becoming a warrior" Leaffang concluded. He left the den, leaving a confused Grassheart and her over-grown kit in the den. "Well little one, if your big and tough, your going to need a tough name" She mewed gently, even though her kit coulden't hear her speak. She paused for a moment, her eyes lit up with wonder "Hello LightningKit, welcome to FalconClan"She purred at him. "Who are you talking to?" A deep voice sounded at the Nursery's Exit. A dark figured moved closer in the moonlight. "Oh Hawkstar, your new kit"She mewed to her tabby mate. Hawkstar glanced at the huge kit "Whats his name" He growled. "Lightningkit" She retorted. " I don't want this huge scrap!" He snarled. He turned away, into the shallow darkness. Chapter 1 Lightningpaw landed in a puddle of mud, of course, it was because of him tripping over his large paws. "Dumb paws!" he complained, getting up and shaking his dirty fur. "Lil' old Lightningpaw cant even walk right" teased Falconclan's newest-and the meanest warrior: Goldenclaw. "Now, now Goldenclaw, no mean to be rude" Rednarrow mewed. Even though Lightningpaw's mentor told him to stop, Goldenclaw smirked softly. "Shut up!" He snapped. Rednarrow casted him a glare and shooed them both away. "We can practice that move another day, with different warriors" "Ok" he mewed, still glaring at Goldenclaw. He turned away, only to be caught up by the stuck-up warrior. "Hey Lightningpaw, or, Triplingpaw, when are you going to be a warrior?" he smirked. Lightningpaw growled, he was as old as Goldenclaw, but his 'Over-grown' body wasen't good enough to become a warrior and he had to wait to become a warrior, said so by his own father, Hawkstar. His mother had told him as a time when Hawkstar wasen't so hateful. "So?" Goldenclaw growled, snapping him out of thought. He had a huge grin on his face, just ignoring him, thinking of happy things. "Hey, deafpaw? Are you there" he snapped, he continued to ignored him. He tripped and Goldenclaw laughed. "I guess you coulden't ignore me for long you over-grown beast!" His face grew into a raging, long snarl as he got up. "Oh yes, you may be right there, for once!" He whipped around and took a blow to the mottled tom. Goldenclaw dodged it. "You want a fight, eh? I'll give you one alright!" he snarled. "Your bad at everything, with your big body, i can beat you up!" Goldenclaw head butted Lightningpaw's flank and he toppled over, falling head first. "See?" he laughed and walked away. "Sucker!" Lightningpaw drooped sadly. "I'll get my revenge one day, one day" he sighed. Clouds began to cover the sky and it started to rain. A yellow bolt came down the sky, untill it hit the ground and exploded without a sound. "Oh yes, i'll get my revenge some day alright" Chapter 2 Lightningpaw woke up, Rain thudded the empty apprentice den. He blinked his dark blue eyes and got up, his husky Tan and white body shaking. He padded out of the den, lowering his head so his eyes wont get 'as' wet. At the edge of camp, his mentor, Rednarrow, was chatting to Hawkstar. He came skipping to his mentor, who gazed at him and quickly shut his mouth as he came up to Rednarrow. Hawkstar turned away, not even taking one glance to Lightningpaw. "Whats up with him" he asked the brown tabby. He gazed proudly at his apprentice. "Nothing really" he purred, curling his tail. "C'mon, what is it?" he said, swishing his tail, knowing this was a good thing. "Fine then" he mewed, taking one pause to glare at his father, sitting on high-rock. "Your going to be a warrior....." "In two moons" he mewed, his jaw dropped. He was excited, but why in two moons. "Why in two moons?" he questioned. "Its your father's word, ask him" Rednarrow concluded. He sighed, Why is Hawkstar so mean? Im his son! His only kit! He should love me, even if i am too big! ''He thought. He started to walk away when Rednarrow mewed "Oh, and come to the mossy rock for battle training later" He nodded his head. He sat down under the shade of the apprentice tree, to cover him from the rain. But of course, It was his den too, with nobody to share it with. "Stupid Hawkstar , Stupid clan, Stupid everything" he muttererd under his breath. He lay down, the sun finally rising up. Then he saw it was a just a golden lump of thick fur. Two blue eyes loomed down over him. "BOO!" "Ah!" he screamed, after recovering and licking his fur, Goldenclaw came out of the shadows and laughed. "Haha, Your so weird, Your big body is weird, even your terrible, scream is weird!" he exclaimed. "Now, now, dont be cruel!" Scolded Grassheart, Lightningpaw's own mother, the only one who loved him. He shrunk down, nobody liked being scolded by a old queen. "Sorry Ma'am" he mewed and whipped off. "You ok' there sonny?" she asked, licking the dust off his fur. "Yes mom" he mewed. "Thank you" "Ah, its fine, you should be going to the mossy rock now, Rednarrow left a few minutes ago" she mewed, flicking her dark tail. "Ok" he mewed and shot off through the woods. Before leaving, He saw Grassheart give a loud, sad sigh. "I wish he was different, then everybody would like him" ''I wish that too, ''He thought, still running. He bumped into a oak tree, tripping over his stubby legs. "Get up Lightningpaw!" Rednarrow's distent mewed hurryed him up. "If another clan was attacking, say........Shellclan is attacking" His calm mew turned into a screech, but he could tell he was faking, because he winked at Smallflame who was also there. He got into some 'Awesome' battle moves and did them on Smallflame. "You Shellclan warriors are too weak for the great Falconclan!" he called at Smallflame's shrill mew as he pinned him down at the ground. "Never turn your back on a Shellclan cat!" he reminded him as he thought of becoming leader. His paws trembled. "Why now!" he mewed and collapesed to the ground, even though Smallflame did nothing. This always happened since he was a kit, he had sudden break downs and he needed a medicine cat. His heart pounded wildly. "Lets get you to the medicine cat den" he mewed, as Smallflame and Rednarrow lifted him up. Everything went black. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ He woke up, his eyes blinking weakly. He saw Leaffang looming over him, with his everyday kind smile. "Eat these herbs, they'll help you feel better" he purred, nosing some herbs towards him. He nodded his head, as the smoke cat padded out of the den. He saw blue eyes gazing towards him. "Lil- or should i say huge, old Lightningpaw faint again, too much training, or just plain attention-grabber" Goldenclaw teased. "Your only here to say 'Hope you feel good soon Lightningpaw' or 'Get better soon' Goldenclaw!" Growled Songpaw, the Falconclan medicine cat apprentice. "Ugh, i have no time to waste with a female apprentice, even if she is training to be a medicine cat" Goldenclaw stormed off in a huff, Songpaw was older then both of the toms, but training to be a medicine cat took a lot longer then training to be a warrior. "Are you alright Lightningpaw?" she asked. "Yeah, im fine" he said to the Silver and white she-cat. He got up and started to the exit of the den. "Oh no you dont! You have to stay in here for a night" she said. He sighed. "Ok" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ That night he shifted in his sleep. His dream was a horror scene. Blood was splattererd against the trees, the scent of fish stung the air. He was standing in all the middle of it, Dead cats were everywhere, his mother was being pinned against a tree by a tall blue-gray she-cat. He woke up with cold sweat. "Shellclan is going to attack!" Chapter 3 He jumped up to his feet, so did Songpaw and Leaffang. "Is there anything wrong, Lightningpaw?" Softpaw asked, her eyes hooked with his. "Yes, i-its Shellclan, their going to attack!" he exclaimed, panick stirring in his stomach. "We must warn the clan! Softpaw, go tell Hawkstar, Lightningpaw, warn the warriors!" Leaffang said, flicking his tail, starting to get the herbs ready. He rushed out of the den, a flash of silver and white told him Songpaw was on her way to the his father's den. "Wake everybody! Shellclan is going to attack!" he cried loudly. Excited and nervous cats peeped out of their dens, muttering. "Why should we belive you?" Smirked Goldenclaw. "No, trust me!" he mewed. "Trust him....He is a handycap! Are you heartless!" Leaffang growled from his den. "Yeah, i smell fish" peeped a voice from the nursery. "Shh Limekit! If there is a battle you need to be queit so the rivals wont find you!" The kit's mother scolded "Ok, sorry Sweetacorn" Hawkstar padded out of the den, as he narrowed his bright amber eyes at the twiching bushes. "Falconclan, attack!" he yowled, and the Shellclan cats who were hiding, leaped out of the bushes, making a fuss of claws and teeth. Before he knew it, a small white she-apprentice bowled into his flank. "Take that you filthy fish-eater" he said as he rolled over, crushing her with his weight. It was Mintpaw, he had seen her at gatherings. "Get off her you huge handycap!" a voice growled. Then he was knocked off by a ginger tabby tom, the tom was Sunpaw, Mintpaw's brother. "Im not a handy-" his voice was muffled by Sunpaw's paw. "Shush you over-grown squirrel!" He hated being a handycap, he hated it so much! "Leave him be Sunpaw, hes not worth killing" Mintpaw said, and they whipped away to fight someone else. "Haha, look who was just saved by a Shellclan she-cat!" Goldenclaw laughed, he got up, tripped over his huge paws and growled. "Shut up!" "Boys this is no time to talk, its a battle for Starclan's sake" Whitetrail mewed, then moving to fight a cat. He got up and rushed up to a ginger tom when........."Help! Their at the nursery!" He rushed to the nursery, a dark brown tom and a ginger tabby she-cat stood there, bristling at the cats in the nursery. Then he saw a light tabby she-cat lay there, bleeding to death. "Grassheart!" he yowled and lunged for the tom. "Marineheart" he yowled to the nearest cat. "Take the Grassheart to the medicine den! I'll deal with these mange-pelts" "Are you sure, your a handy-" he cut her off. "I know, i know, just help my mom!" She nodded her head and took off with his mother in her jaws. Meanwhile, he was pinning the tom down while the she-cat snuck up behind him. "Get off Rowanbreeze!" she yowled and tore at his right ear, blood sprayed at the floor. He fell off. "You mangy fish-breath!" He leaped into the air. "This'll teach you!"he said in anger. He unsheathed his claws and aimed at the neck. Blood went everywhere. And all he did, was give the dying cat, a cruel, cold stare. "You've learned you lesson." he growled and turned to the tom. 'Rowanbreeze' "Y-you, killed my mate!" he said. "How could you..." "Orangewhisker, Orangewhisker is dead!" Chapter 4 Lightningpaw wrapped his tail around himself. It had been a moon since the battle with Shellclan, and a moon since he killed Órangewhisker'. Sure he felt guilty, but now he was angry, he should have been a warrior with that courage! "Shush, some of us are trying to sleep, Big-face!" Growled Limepaw, he almost forgot that Blackpaw, Palepaw and Limepaw had moved out of the nursery last sunrise. "Shush you! Your making things louder! Loud-mouth......" His sister, Blackpaw mumbled. He rolled his eyes at the young apprentice's talking and fell asleep. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ The bright light of dawn clawed its way down into the den. He got up, his tan and white pelt shining. He got up, his ears flicking as he started to leave the den. "Where you going, Lightningpaw?" Palepaw said, yawning. His walking must of woke her up, and she must of woke her littermates up. "Dawn patrol" He mewed. "Hey, im going too!" Blackpaw exclaimed. He smiled. "Thats nice" He purred. "Lucky! Freezegaze told me to clean out the dirtplace" Limepaw said, disgusted. "Ew!" Palepaw spat. "Im going hunting with Whitetrail" Palepaw meowed. "Well, lets go on with our jobs"He said. As he walked to where the dawn patrol was standing, he tripped and fell, creating a cloud of dust. Blackpaw rushed by his side. "Oh Lightningpaw! Are you ok? Do you need a medicine cat, do you need some fresh-kill?" She asked. "No im fine"he mumblede, cleaning the dust and dirt off his pelt. "Haha! Big ol' Lightningpaw tripped again, and got himself a follower aswell!"Goldenclaw laughed. "Hey! You dont need to be rude, and we're just denmates, Bossy-mange-pelt!" Blackpaw defended him. He snorted and walked away. "Thanks" He mewed to the slim black she-cat. "No problem, That mange-pelt needed a taste of his own medicine!" She sniffed and helped him get up. He nodded his head. "Hurry up, you two, we need to patrol the Shellclan border to make sure those fish-breaths dont come back!" Rednarrow called. He walked after the patrol, Lightningpaw felt Blackpaw's hot breath on his tail. They walked past the mossy rock, the twoleg green-leaf place, and the great falcon oak. Finally, they got to the Shellclan border, he heard Birdwing give out orders."Rednarrow, Blackpaw and Lightningpaw. You patrol over there by that crab apple. Rest of you, wait for your turn" She mewed. He rubbed his cheek on a bush that was between a tree and the crab apple. Then he spotted three heads in the distance. "Hey, i think i see a Shellclan patrol!" He said. Backing away, he let Birdwing and Rednarrow take care of the three cats. "Wavestar, Bronzeblood, Avalanceleap..." Birdwing mew and dipped her head to the leader, Deputy and senior warrior. "Falconclan....." Wavestar greeted rudely. "What do you want this time?" Blackpaw growled. "You......And the rest of your littermates" Chapter 5 He gasped. "You coulden't!" "Yes we can!" Avalanceleap growled. Blackpaw wailed. "No! I don't want to leave and eat fish!" "Me either!" Palepaw piped in. "But you'd be happy with your father!" Bronzeblood hissed. Everyone gasped in shock. "Father?!" "How could this be?" "No Falconclan cat would want to swim" "Yes, Blackpaw, i am your father" Bronzeblood hissed. "No!" "Yes!" "I don't want to leave!" "But you'd be happy with me!" "Silence!" Wavestar boomed over the angry cats. "The paws' are ours and we don't regret it!" Palepaw and Blakpaw wailed. "Why!" Birdwing grumbled. "Wait....This can't meen..." Sweetacorn burst in tears. "Im so sorry, but me and Bronzeblood did love eachother" "How could you! Traitor" Lightningpaw hissed at her. "Lightningpaw! Be queit! We don't want anymore troubles with these fish-eaters!" Rednarrow growled. Birdwing said. "Lets see what Hawkstar says" "Who cares what Hawkstar says, he is just a dirty brown flea" He grumbled at his Father's name. "Shh!" Birdwing snapped as everyone padded to camp. He rubbed Blackpaw's cheek. "I'll miss you" he whispererd. "I'll miss you too" she whispererd back, whiskers drooping. She walked ahead of them, only taking one sad glance at him. "Stupid Shellclan cats" He saw a harsh glance from Wavestar. "Shut up" she said. "Shut up...cough, you, cough" he mimiced her. "Why you little..." she was about to attack Lightningpaw. "'Handycap!" She was stopped from Avalanceleap. She shrugged at him although he could not make out her words, only Avalanceleap's words. "He is not worth it, he'll trip soon anyway" He was walking, glaring at the two foolish ats when he tripped over. "Prediction right!" Wavestar smirked. He got up, shaking his dirty pelt. Goldenclaw pushed him again. "Made some new friends?" He teased. "Why you ask, you woulden't care anyway!" "Your right" Goldenclaw said and helped him up. "I don't care at all!" After those five words came out he was pushed again. "Haha, big ol Lightningpaw can't handle the presure!" he laughed. Lightningpaw gritted his teeth and got up. "Mother get away from me" he growled and stalked away as Grassheart approached. He stalked to his den. He lay down, fell asleep, and dreamed of killing Goldenclaw. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ He woke up, streching, his big paws wobbled, his gleaming yellow tabby pelt shined. Hey, where's Blackpaw, Limepaw and Palepaw? ''He thought. ''Oh yeah, they're gone.... He yawned as his father called. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneth high-rock for a clan meeting!" As much as he wanted to leave camp and go hunt, Lightningpaw sat down and gazed up at Hawkstar. "What is it this time?" Dappledfur moaned. He shrugged, flicking towards Rednarrow, who was giving him a 'Courage' Glance. "Not something good, thats for sure" he replied to the she-cat. She nodded her head and they both looked up at his father. "Today we get back Sweetacorn's rightful kits!" he yowled, cheers applauded from the crowd of cats. "But its only been a sunrise since they left" he insisted. Silence broke into the clan, everyone was staring at him. "My large son, my large, handycap son!" he snapped. "How dare you be so rude!" "B-but-" he began. "No questions asked, i want you exiled!" Chapter 6 "No!" He protested. He widened his eyes in shock, hisown father would do this!? Cats murmererd across the clearing, some ripples of gratitude and more angry yowls of protest. "No! My son will not leave!" A voice yowled from the nursery. "Grassheart?!" He questioned. No, no! Don't do this, you'll get yourself killed! He thought. "Yes" She growled, gaze fixed on her former mate. "Let me do this, This so called leader has been a disgust to me from the day you were born!" "Grassheart, step, away, i dont want to kill you!"He exlaimed, flicking his auburn tail. "No." She hissed sternly. Hawkstar shook his head. "Then so it be" He mewed, dipping his head. He turned his gaze to Freezegaze. "Kill her." Freezegaze gave a sad glance to Lightningpaw and his mother and then nodded his head. "Fine." Freeze gave a queit weep and pounced at Grassheart, He slashed at her neck. Blood sprayed the forest floor. Lightningpaw only gave a look of terror and rage, there was no more room for greif. He hated life. Freezegeaze whipped around and padded to his den. Marineheart hurried after him, shooting a glare at Hawkstar. Lightningpaw turned away slowly. "Don't ever show your face, again" Hawkstar yowled after him as he exited camp. Rage clouded his mind. "What is there to love now" He grumbled. Ä tiny voice in his head repiled. Nothing. He stood, lifting his head. A insane grin spread his face. "Your right" He began. "Nothing is left, but revenge!" Chapter 7 Lightning woke up. Rain pattererd down on his head. And yes, Your correct, He did say Lightning. He changed his name, He is no memeber of Falconclan anymore. He looked up at the oak tree, sheltering him weakly as he lay. A day had passed since he was exiled, and yet he was starving and outraged. He had not traveled far from camp, just a few miles into there territory, near the Cloudclan border. He yawned and got up. Rain dropped on his nose. He shrugged "If that was Hawkstar, I'd swipe it, killing. Him!" His voice was maintained and got sucide. He flexed his claws against the ground. He stalked off, if the dawn patrol found him here, he would die, And he woulden't go to Starclan, He'd go to HandycapClan. Shortly after, he was out of Falonclan territory. He twiched his ears as the bushes shook rapidly. He bristled his fur and unsheathed his claws. A duck flapped out. He stumbled wildly after. "A game of duck and goose" He reminded himself so he diden't get angry. He ran, heart pounding and the blood roaring his ears. He leaped. But his large legs clapped together and tripped on a stone, bending a claw. He tumbled over. "Dang this, Duck!" He snapped. He got up shaking the dust from his fur. Ligthning grumbled on his way to find something to eat. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Snow pelted down the sky, covering the grass with white, cold surface. He groaned in agony and hunger, oh how he wished he could be a normal cat, to stay in a warm nest, to have a clan by his side. He wished and dreamed of that. "And not be Kicked out!" He hissed. He slowed a little, the snow rising to his ankles. He moaned. Tired as he was, he did not give up. He shoved through the snow, suddenly, white blurred his vison and claw marks of blood pierced through. He felt claws rake his flank, he gasped. "Help!" A hiss rode through the air as two cats argued. "Stop attacking him! Hes innocent!" A She-cats voice squealed. "No! He is intruding Rose!" A tom's bold voice breathed. "He is barley more then 11 moons old! What would Pepper or Fog say? They would not attack them and treat him like one of us!" Rose said sternly. "But-" The tom said. The she-cat shook her head, it was a cream one, and one of the only visble things through out the snow. He felt two warm bodies lift him up. He was carried to a 'Barn' and that where his happy life, began. Chapter 8 Lightning woke up, Eyes blurred, Cats were talking in this twoleg building.It was called a barn. "Hey look, The noobs awake" Chuckled a cat. He lifted his head, Several cats circled around him. "Bring him to Shadow!" A voice said. He flicked his tail. He was nudged up by a cream she-cat, The one he saw earlier today. He looked out the doors of the barn, Snow rushed down. I wonder whats happining in Falconclan. He thought, Anger rushed through him as the memory of his mother dying seared in. The cream she-cat flicked her tail. "C'mon kitty, Follow me" She meowed and climbed up some hay that led to upper floor. He climbed up quickly, Besides, He had Falconclan blood, He was great at climbing. Suddenly his big paws stumbled again. Was he having a break down? He collapsed to the ground, Panting. "Hurry! Get one of the medical feline helpers!"The she-cat yelped. He gazed up tiredly at four cats with herbs. Why don't they call them Medicine cats, Its much shorter, Even for a group of rogues. And also, Why was there four of them? He thought. He went limp. ____________________________________________________________________________________ He woke up again. "Wow, This is a big one!" A kit mewled from a haystock. Lightning had been learning alot of words. "Yes now leave him alone, He is a handycap" His mother scolded. She wrapped her tail around the small scrap. "Please don't call me a handycap, I have problems, But its none of your buisness and its my past." He said sternly, Trying to be calm and mature. The queen nodded and padded away with her kit. He sat up straight. The cream she-cat lifted her head and turned to sit with him, She looked about Blackpaw's age, Blackpaw probaly has her warrior name. He thought. "Im Rose, And this is my rogue group, Even though we are more like loners. We're called the Venging darkness" She mewed cheerfully. The grin on her pretty face was so beautiful, But he that made him angry for Blackpaw, Even though Rose was so nice. "I see you have problems..."She said, Trailing off. "Whats your name?" "Lightning" He replied. She swished her tail. "I like your name, Lightning" She meowed. He could she was just trying to be polite. He dipped his head, He lifted it quickly. "My real name was Lightningpaw, But i changed it after my mother died and got exiled from my clan" He added, Sighing. He was about to turn away when Rose got up and touched his flank lightly with her tail. "Hey, Your a clan cat!" She exlaimed. "Yeah..." He said. She twiched her ears and smiled wildly. "We love clan cats! What clan were you from?" She asked. She ducked her head n embarrsment."Sorry for asking to many questions" "Its fine, But i don't want to talk about it, My father was leader and he killed my mother and...He was just mean, And it was because im so huge" Lightning sighed. "Hey my father is leader too! And thats so sad...." She said, Then her eyes turned dark after telling her about Goldenclaw and Hawkstar. He got up. He walked to a haystock and sat on it. A soft build was under his foot. He slowly looked to his foot, A dark gray tail lay there under. The tail was whipped out. "Watch it kid!" A voice mumbled. Lightning looked up. His gaze widened. "Lightning, Meet Shadow, My father and leader of The Venging Darkness!" Chapter 9 Moons had past since he had joined The Venging Darkness. The cats had accepted him as a handycap, But also a worthy fighter. Lightning still had a thing that had him not yet content: Revenge. He all of a sudden woke up from his nice nap, As a cold rain drop poured on his head. "Hmm?" He looked up to the ragged ceiling. Water splashed down through the cracks. He got up and peeked through the barn doors. His eyes widened , It was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. "Everybody, Wake up!" He shouted. Mountains of cats lifted up ther heads from bails of hey and lofts. Another handycap cat, Goggle, Padded up to him and pushed. "What is it?" She mewed, Trying to peer through him. "Greenleaf, Is it! Greenleaf is here!" He squealed with excitment. Birds chirped outside and the sun broke through. He smiled and Goggle dropped her jaw in amazment. Even though her jaw was partly dropped already, Being born with a mouth illness. "This is the most beautiful thing i've seen in moons!" Goggle exclaimed. "As me too, My junior Vengers!" Laughed a voice. Everybody dropped and bowed as a dark gray tom came foward. "Shadow." He said and dipped his head. Shadow sniffed. "Hmm, Who wants to go hunting?" The broad tom asked. Tails lifted amongst the crowd. Lightning kept his tail down. Cats exited the barn, Swarming out to get food for their fellow Vengers. Shadow looked at him with disapointed and old eyes. "You don't go hunting very often, An this is a beautiful day! Why won't you go out?" He asked in a wary tone. "Well.." Lightning began. Shadow raised a paw. "I know, Your past, But why don't you come with me, We wont go far to the FalconClan border" He said. Lightning thought for a moment. "Ok" He sighed. "But i'll probaly wont catch much, Since im a handycap" Shadow nodded and padded out of the barn. Beckoning his tail for Lightning to follow him. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Soon they came close to Shellclan's river. His belly rumbled with antipation and worry. "You hungry?" Shadow asked. He shook his head. "Nah, Just worried.." He meowed. The dark gray tom looked at him, Suprised. "I thougt your clan was in the Forest?" Shadow growled. "Is is but-" It was too late. A Shellclan patrol rushed foward. "Hey you!" A familer cat hised. "Oh no!" Lightning cried. Blackpaw?! Chapter 10 A patrol of five Shellclan cats rushed to him and Shadow. Led by a fluffy black she-cat. "I said, Who are you?" She repeated, Tail lashing. Shadow's fur began to bristle, But Lightning twiched. "I know her, Its ok" He whispererd to the angry tom. Shadow nodded, Stepping back. He let him handle the situation.. "What do you mean you know me?" She hissed. He just spat. "Its Lightning...-Paw!" He spat, His tail lashed. Geez, Was there a thorn in her nest? He thought bitterly, Baring his teeth. "Lightningpaw?" She gasped. Her jaw dropped wide and she joked. "You've grown big! Even when i thought you coulden't get bigger, Since-" "Im a handy-cap" He cut her off. She dipped her head to the patrol and Blackpaw swirled her tail to him. "I'll be back!" He squeaked to Shadow as he followed after Blackpaw. They sat by the river. "I haven't seen you in a while...." She said, Pressing her dark flank against his. He nodded. "But what are you ddoing with The Venging Darkness? Their the most terrible revenge-seekers ever!" She meowed. He just sighed and wrapped his tail around his paws. "I was...Exiled after Hawkstar killed.. M-my m-mother" He said, Trembling with greif. He pawed the ground, Then collpased. Both of his handy-cap issues and pressure of greif and pain. "B-blackpaw. Please forgive me!" He wailed. She rested her tail on his back, Comforting him like a queen with her kit. "One, Im Blacktail now. Two, For what?" She asked, He could tell her heart was mixing in a mixture of pride and forgivness. "For not coming to save you from Shellclan" He mumbled, Feeling embarrssed. He sat up. Blacktail twiched her whiskers with amusment. "But i like Shellclan! Besides, You gotta problem with Falconclan. So why would you want to bring me back?" She purred, Licking his ear. He laughed. "I guess your right!" "But-" She began. She leaned over and whispererd. "You could always kill'' Hawkstar!"' He gasped. Hes my father. But hes my devil. He thought, His claws unsheathed. "I'll do it and do it tonight!" He growled. She purred. "Good. I'll see you in the morning, Go back with your friend now. I love you." He breathed in her fishy stentch. He diden't mind at all, He licked her muzzle and flicked his tail and goodbye. "I love you too." He whispererd and padded off. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Back at the barn, He dropped his scrawny sparrow infront of some kits as they began munching on it. He chuckled as he continued to Shadow. The shadowy tom was watching his group, Grooming his sleek gray fur. He lifted his head. "Hmm?" Lightning plopped down beside him. "Ah, Revenge? I can smell it" He nodded, Looking up into the air. He let out a deep sigh and frowned. Shifting he could feel Shadow's gaze scorch his pelt. "Well...." He began. "Uh huh?" Shadow mewed. He twiched his ears in depressment and Lightning let out another deep sigh, Causing hm to erupt wth deep sighs. That made Shadow annoyed. "Oh come on! I don't have all night!" He hissed. Rose, Who was sitting down below. Shot a glare at her father, Who was shutting his mouth. "Well, I was wonderin if..I could kill my father." He meowed quickly, Gasps roared from the barn and angry whispers floated the air. "How could he?" "How gore!" "Thats suicide!" Shadow raised a brow that made Lightning tremble tail to whisker. "Thats fine with me- As long as you dont kill anybody but ''him! Got it?" He meowed. Lightning nodded. He'll finally pay! He thought, But he diden't get too excited. He was a cat, Not a murderer! He leaped off the bay of hay and beckoned in goodbye. Even if he has all of his nine lives, I'll kill em' all! He thought. He ran across the moor. Shadows began to spay at the ground as the sun faded. And just at the right time! Chapter 11 Forest yawned at dark light. He crouched down, His tail was lashing softly. The dusk patrol just went back to camp! He thought, Breathing. Lightning pushed his way into a hole in the bracken. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at their pine scent. Relax, I used to smell like this. He calmed himself down, Also forcing him not to spit into the warriors den. He started to walk fast into the leader's den. A brown tabby shape was laying there, He smiled. Shortly after, He frowned. "Lightningpaw what are you doing here?" Someone was hissing softly. He whipped around, Eyes widning with panick. The words spilled out of his mouth. "K-killing" The silver and white she-cat raised a brow. "Its only me Songspark" She grimiced. He flicked his ear. "Song''paw?" He questioned. She nodded. "Im Songspark now!" She meowed, Her chest puffing out in pride. "By the way-" She began. "You could kill him...I mean, Hes wasen't so nice after he exiled you......" He nodded. "How many lives?" He asked, Scowling as long pointy claws stuck out. "1" She repiled. "He had 3 before you were exiled, After you left he was killed by a fox attack who also took Sadly, Our queen Minnowair. He lost another one to greencough a few sunrises ago" She mumbled, Looking at her paws. "With Leaffang gone, I cant do anything right!" He dipped his head in respect for the young medicine cat. "You can do lots of things right! Trust me, I know." He said. Bless Starclan for Leaffang's life. He silently started to pray. Then, He turned around. Songspark dashed out of the den. As a piercing yowl shook the air. "Help!" ____________________________________________________________________________________________ His eyes widened as Hawkstar was getting out of his nest. "Son!" He rasped. "Your not supposed to be here." His father looked scrawny, old and frail. Now he diden't want to kill him. "Father...You look like an elder" Lightning breathed. His father nodded. He could hear the protesting outside. He heard Songspark. "Calm down, Lightning is doing the right thing." He heard her calm the clan. Hawkstar seemed to hear too. "Doing the right thing?" The old tom asked, Raising a brow. He twiched his tail. He unsheathed long claws and sighed. "Im so, so sorry. I love you. Father" He raked his claws down his father's belly, Warm liquid wet his claws. Blood pooled around Hawkstar, Who had already fell back in his nest with a loud 'Thump'. His father started to breath heavily, Placing a large brown paw over his bleeding belly. Lightning blinked, Blank and emotionless. He felt worse then when Grassheart died. Is this what it feels like to kill someone? He thought, Pain took over his body slowly. His father slowly stopped breatthing. But his final words lifted his heart, He'd never been this happy in his life. "Lightningpaw, I always loved you. I just diden't know-" He took a large breath. "- I'd have a handycap for a son. Even though your big, Your brave and loyal. You'll be a great leader, Son. I love you." Hawkstar's amber eyes slowly started to close. He padded out of a den, Before looking at Falconclan, He let a tear drop fall to his paws. "Hawkstar is dead." He annouced. Shadow, Rose and Goggle padded into camp. "Is the killing done?" Rose was joking, He knew she knew that the killing was done. He nodded, Birdwing leaped on high-rock. "Hawkstar is dead. i'll go to silver-stone at moon-high. Lightning is welcome back to Falconclan" She yowled. "Lightning, Lightning!" The cats cheered. His heart sank. "Hmm, Bird''star''. Can i think about rejoining?" He asked. The cats below high-rock gasped, Their scents were mixed with shock. "How could he not want to come back?" He heard a kit whisper. Another kit was ansering him. "I don't know! FalconClan is the best clan yet!" Shadow hushed the kit was a flick of his tail, The kits cowererd behind their mother, Sweetacorn. Thats her second litter, She must of got another mate. He thought, A she-kit was gray. A tom was brown. Freezegaze was sitting beside them, Really close. That must be their father. Birdwing raised a brow. "I suppose, You have untill sun-rise to think about your choice." She was meowing. Then, He Goggle, Rose and Shadow went back to the barn. And after that day, Lightning's innocence, Was changed. Chapter 12 Nobody knew. The sun was rising up and Lightning stretched slowly. He carefully walked among the snoozing cats. A dark figure was sittting on top of the hay bale, Frowning. "So you chose to go back with them?" The tom asked, Flicking his shadowy tail. He nodded. "I will miss you all dearly." He meowed, Dipping his pale and tan head. Shadow sighed and leaped foward, Resting his chin on his head. "I guess we'll all be leaving one day....." He meowed sadly, Shadow was glancing over to the slumbering vengers, He hung his head. "We'll all miss you too, Friend, You've partly completed your destiny.." He added. He waved his tail goodbye and rushed to the ShellClan border. He stopped when a pretty black she-cat stopped infront of him. "Hello!" She was mewing. "Hello, Blacktail." He purred, Breathing in her fishy scent. "Did you kill him?" She asked. "Yes" "How?" "I raked my claws down his belly, Like what that Scourge cat did to that Tigerstar cat!" "Wow! Just like Northstep said!" "Mhm" The conversation died. They stood silently, Staring into eachother's eyes. They're breathing was soft and silent, And he nuzzled Blacktail's muzzle. "Im going to join FalconClan..." He breathed. "Will we still be mates, My love?" "Always...." She whispererd, He felt her soft black fur brush his tan flank. "Even at the will of a shattered warrior code...." "Now go...Sun-high will be soon" Blacktail mewed. His eyes widened with shock. "How'd you know?" He asked, Tail twiching with curiousity. "A border patrol passed it on!" She squealed. "It contained Silverlake, Rednarrow and Golden-" He cut her off with a sick growl. He unsheathed his claws and bared his teeth. (I really wanted to say ivories DX) "-Claw..He must die aswell" He snarled and dashed off. "Lightning, Wait!" ___________________________________________________________________________________________ "Its about time you earned your rightful warrior name! As big as your body your mind is bigger!" Birdstar yowled from high-rock. "From this day foward, This cat will be called Lightningwa-" He cut her off, With a thoughtful blink. "Um...Birdstar?" He asked. "Yes?" "Can i choose my own warrior name?" He asked. Ignoring the shocked gasps and the scorns and scowls that spat hatred at him. She raised a brow, And with a flick of her tail. The uproar silenced. "I don't know...But for the sake of your loss, Yes." She meowed. Silent gasps and arguments were still rippling the clan. A kit was mumbling something to his littermate. "He broke the warrior code! He should be punished!" The other kit nodded. "We should feed him deathberries!" "There will be no such nonsense!" Freezegaze scoffed to his kits and nudged them to their mother. "I would like to be called LightningLife. And i honer myself for courage and memory!" Chapter 13 "I approve." Birdstar nodded. But gave a cold and icy glare to her clan when they kept silent. But Lightninglife ignored the hateful stares of his clanmates. "Oh-" Birdstar gasped, Her tail flicking.. "I annouce Goldenclaw as deputy!' She added. He drew drew his lips back into a wordless snarl. Goldenclaw flicked his flank and sneered, And said. "Im honered to have this postion. I'll do all i can to protect this clan!" He glared at Lightninglife and looked at their leader. "Good. Meeting dismissed." Birdstar said with a wave of her ginger tail. They all scattered off, He envyed this cat for his high rank. I deserve it! He thought, Flattening his ears. But oh, I'll be up there one day. He thought with a grin. He casted a glance at Goldencaw, Sitting at the foot at high-rock. Then, He vanished to do his vigil. ___________________________________________________________________________________- Dawn floated up the horizion. A sun-kissed, Pink light flooded the camp with warmth. He yawned, Hooking his claws against the ground as he stretched. Birdstar was heading up to him. "Your vigil is over-May i talk to you?" She asked, Cocking her head. He looked at her deep green eyes. He tried to read her expression but he nodded and followed her silently out of camp. She suddenly whipped around and hissed. "Goldenclaw is your half-brother." He gasped. He collasped to the ground. Shuddering violently as he flexed his claws to and fro. "No, No. He can't be my kin, Kin don't bully eachother like rag-dogs."He whispered. But....''He thought, But he knew Birdstar coulden't have been wrong. She was always right. "But Hawkstar was your ''father and he always treated you badly." Birdstar pointed out. Her paws we're scuffling in the dirt, He could tell she was guilty. "Why did no one ever tell me?" He said sadly. "Because since he was so mean to you, We diden't want you to feel more hurt. As for Goldenclaw, He was to proud and diden't want to be known as 'The one who has a handicapped half-brother..." She sighed. "Why'd you make him deputy then!?" He burst out. He slapped his tail over his mouth before he could say anymore. She sighed and shook her head. Then walked away. "I don't know, Lightninglife, I don't know....." He started at her in awe as she left, Tears hollowing his fury with greif. __________________________________________________________________________________ He returned to camp with a squirrel. He flung it over to the fresh-kill pile but it landed in Smallflame's face. He heard some insults but coulden't make it out. He stumbled blindly to Songspark's den. Her eyes brightened when she saw him, But she frowned when he explained the story. "Oh my! Thats horrible, Leaffang never told me that." She mewed, looking disapointed. She nudged him some poppy seeds, He wasen't hungry but he diden't refuse. "Get some rest." She would order. But he thought he coulden't rest. I can't sleep with presure. He thought, Frowning mildly. He curled up in the makeshift nest in the medicine den. He yawned, And fell into deep sleep. Curse this life. These cats hate me, And i'll never be exepted. He thought. A red mist cut his thoughts. A dusty she-cat was slashing at him. He yowled, He struggled to escape her grasp. All he heard was a hiss of hatred. "You'll pay for everything Lightningstar!" It hissed. He jolted awake. Lightningstar? Cold sweat streamed down his tan and white face. It was only Songspark calling his name. He struggled to see, But the dream was tthe only thing in his mind. Oh, That was a omen, A dreadful omen of my dreadful death. Chapter 14 Songspark prodded him. LightningLife's tail lashed and he got up, Panting. "I-I'm d-dead?" He spluttered, Soon breaking into a bout of coughing. Songspark rested her tail on his flanks, Dashed to the back of the den and came back with some herbs in her jaw. She nudged them towards him. "Eat." She ordered. LightningLife obeyed but hated the bitter taste. "What was that?" He growled, Refusing to eat anymore. "Catmint. Its supposed to be delicous...Whats wrong with you?" She asked nervously, Her ear twitching. SongSpark was right, Last time he tryed them they we're mouth watering and sweet, Now they we're bitter and their surface was hard and hurt his tounge when he talked. "My toungeth is sore." He muttererd, Looking at his paws. "I musth do somethingth...." He could make out a silent giggle from Songspark and gave her a slight glare, But she also had the sense to keep her mouth shut. He wavered his tail and made his way out of the den. GoldenClaw was organizing patrols. "SilverLake, Lead a hunting patrol." Said the deputy, Glancing at the silver she-cat. "Take MarineHeart and-" He looked at LightningLife with a sneer. "LightningLife." But LightningLife had his own plans. "No thank you, O' Great one." He said to his half-brother. He dipped his head in a taunting way and gestured his paw how tribe cats greet eachother. GoldenClaw growled and frowned. "Why not?" Lashing his tail, GoldenClaw leaped down from high-rock and stood to face him. "I wish to go hunting with you, Dear clanmate."He said, His deep blue eyes twinkling with a light he never had before. Goldenclaw's head cocked. "I was going to lead the Dawn Patrols..But on second thought..." The deputy shrugged and lashed his golden and white tail. "I'll come." "Good." LightningLife said, Gesturing his tail. GoldenClaw was following him in half light. More coming soon...(Chapter not done yet)